No Strings
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: They never had any interaction with each other, just sex. One night, he stays with her and realizes there is more than meets the eye. Things become complicated for them when he finds out she's falling in love with him. Dean, AJ, Punk, Seth, Roman, Kaitlyn, etc. *rated for language and graphic scenes.*


**A/N: I really wanted to do a smut story before and I've noticed a trend of "friends with benefits" going on, so, I wanted to do one for myself. I am so loving the Dean/AJ pairing right now. I think they are going to work magnificently for this story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Trust me, you will have smut and romance and the occasional drama. I am using real names in this...well I'm calling AJ, AJ, so yeah...that's about it. Hope everyone enjoys this masterpiece.**

* * *

_**No Strings**_

_**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **o**n**e- New Direction_

* * *

"Well, fuck buddy? Are we going to see each other tomorrow night?" Jon asked, looking at AJ, while he was retrieving his clothes. This seemed to be a normal routine for him every night since April of this year.

He was "friends with benefits" with AJ. At least that's what everyone called two people having sex with no strings attached. Ever since the night of Wrestlemania, where they got drunk and hooked up, it seemed to be a normal routine for the current US champion and current divas champion.

"Yeah," AJ replied, pulling her sheets on her body. She was hAllan's sweaty from all the sex she had, but she was starting to feel chilly. With it being fall now, AJ could feel the change of weather that was coming through, especially since Jon just walked out the door. The cool air had came into her room.

Jon never told her bye. He just walked out of her room after they have sex. The only interaction they have is when their bodies are intwined with one another and him asking her if they were up for again the next night. Even though they worked together, they hardly ever say a word to each other.

It was like he just wanted to get into her pants. AJ bet that if she even came up to Jon and said a simple "hello", he would probably ignore her existance.

He was a hot guy so she wouldn't complain, but having sex every night was starting to wear her out. Sure, she loved the way his nicely toned arms caressed her body, how he kissed her with so much passion and lust, and how much desire he gave her everytime he entered himself inside her. AJ shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her head.

She laid down and went to sleep, thinking about the next day. She was pretty excited about going to the game with good friend, Phil. Hopefully it could be a day where she didn't have Jon on her mind.

* * *

"Oh my god!" AJ screamed as she reached her climax. Her nails were raking down Jon's back as she was screaming. This night seemed to be the best sex between the two.

She had gone out with Phil earlier in the day to a cubs game, and then after that, she found Jon in her motel room, ready to have sex. He didn't even ask her why she was later than usual getting back to her motel room, which seemed wierd to her. Considering the fact her liked to fuck her as soon as he could.

She was tempted to tell him that she was with Phil all day to envoke a reaction on him, but she didn't want to start anything by saying something. They had agreed to not tell each other what was going on in their personal lives.

Since they had finished for tonight, AJ thought that Jon would be ready to leave, but it surprised her whenever Jon laid down on the left side of her bed instead of grabbing his clothes and darting out the door like he usually does.

"I hate to intrude on the whole 'don't talk about out personal lives to each other' thing, but why aren't you going back to your motel room with Colby and Jon?" AJ asked. She was legimately curious and she was wanting to know how Jon would respond.

"The guys have their significant ones with them tonight," Jon answered, looking over to AJ, who was nodding her head. "So I figured I stay with you tonight."

"Oh, ok." AJ smiled to herself. Jon had plenty of friends within the company, so the fact that he wanted to room with her meant a lot to her. It was sort of like taking a new step in their "relationship."

"So, how was your day?"

AJ felt like she just went to heaven and back. She couldn't believe it. Not only did Jon want to spend the night with her, he was making conversation with her. This was a once in a lifetime deal.

"Fun. I went to the cubs game with Phil." AJ then heard silence. Apparently, Jon had no reaction to what she just said. "Got anything to say about that?"

"Are you and him dating now? There's stuff about that all over the dirt sheets." Jon handed AJ his phone so she could look at what he was talking about. The US champion studied her movements. She seemed to be not so phased about the situation.

"I'm not surprised that they put that up there." AJ said, handing Jon back his phone. "Everybody is wanting Phil and I to date. So, I guess they'll get anything that they can get to make it look like we're dating."

"They do that to everyone. They tried to make it sound like Reby and I were dating."

AJ laughed at that. "You and Reby Sky? That's hilarious." AJ could not picture Jon and the future Mrs. Matt Hardy ever getting together. That's like trying to put her and Big Show together. A laugh in the face.

Jon couldn't help but to laugh at AJ. She was a pretty funny girl. He felt bad now that the entire time they have been hooking up, he never spoke to her. AJ was probably the most down to earth and coolest girl he ever met.

He thought maybe it was time to spend more time with her.

* * *

**A/N: Done with the first chapter. I totally love writing Dean and AJ. They are by far the funnest pairing I have ever done. I thought Punk/Kelly was the easiest pairing to write. Boy was I wrong? Dean/AJ are super easy. I'm always super busy with work and college, so I don't get on here all the time like I used to. But, I will try my hardest to update ASAP. I have a million other stories, but I know what direction I want to go with this one.**

**Btw, if you want more Dean/AJ I have some drabbles about them. Thanks for reading you all. Im really grateful!**


End file.
